


How To Stop The Wheels When They’re In Spin

by Pericardiaca



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Abu Dhabi 2016, Brocedes, Childhood Memories, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Pizza, Sappy, Schmoop, So Much Fluff I'm Sorry, Wrestling, as in """"wrestling""""", boys getting emotional, fun shower times, post-press conference, unicycling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pericardiaca/pseuds/Pericardiaca
Summary: After that Nico-and-Lewis press conference in Abu Dhabi, Nico relives a few memories and has to chase Lewis down to talk to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! :)  
> This is my first ever published english fanfic (and of course that honour goes to brocedes). Yay!  
> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. If you're interested, I do have a [tumblr](https://www.velvet-gloves.tumblr.com) where you can hit me up anytime :)  
> This is a work of fiction and the boys do not belong to me. (If they would, they'd be married already.) Title is from a-ha's song "To let you win".  
> Thanks for reading! xx

Nico scrambled to get the microphone off his head as quickly as possible, but Lewis had already run off. With a sigh Nico stole the water bottle from the table and followed his team mate before one of the reporters would think of another question. 

Sauntering through the hallways of the building, Nico couldn’t stop his thoughts from wandering back to what Lewis had talked about in the press conference. The way he spoke about their childhood... Gods, those evenings with pizza and too much soda in a foreign hotel room really were forever ago. Nico still remembered that one time where Lewis---

 

### _  
“Lewis!”, Nico wheezed from where he was pinned to the floor, having a brightly grinning Brit sitting on his lower body. “I give up! Uncle! Whatever you want me to say!”  
“You have to admit that I won”, Lewis announced but he was out of breath too and he leaned forward to get more air into his lungs.   
“Jesus, yes, you annoying punk, you won! Now get off me!” Nico tried to shove Lewis to the side which simply resulted in Lewis pinning Nico’s hands over his head. _

_While Lewis started laughing Nico stared up into his warm brown eyes and suddenly Nico got aware how their bodies touched and - pulling in a sharp breath - that only a few inches separated their faces. Nico felt his heart rate pick up and panicked. “Lewis, get off.” Lewis was so close, he would easily notice the reaction Nico already felt his body building up._

_Upon hearing Nico’s serious undertone, Lewis immediately let go of Nico’s hands. “Wait, what is wrong—“  
When Nico blushed heavily instead of an answer Lewis looked down at him. It took him a few seconds to realise what exactly got Nico so flustered.   
“I’m sorry!”, Nico blurted and tried to hide his erection behind his hands. “It wasn’t on purpose!”   
Lewis blinked and stared confused at Nico. “You’re fucking cute, do you know that?”  
_###

 

Nico grinned at the memory and easily managed to avoid Jenson and Felipe who were still lurking around in the building, chatting with a few employees. He couldn’t picture his own last race and he hoped he wouldn’t be in Felipe’s place, so close to a title, but always out of his grasp. Sighing he thought of the plans Lewis and he had made on a hot summer day, even further in the past than that wrestling memory.

 

### _  
“It’s impossible that you’re better than me now!”, Nico yelled, his arms spread wide to keep balance and pedalling like a lunatic to catch up with a cackling Lewis on a unicycle a few metres ahead of him. “You’re too slow, Rosberg!”_

_“I’m not!” Nico tried to speed up even more and couldn’t manage to hold his balance when Lewis suddenly took a sharp right corner around a tree. With a very, very manly scream – thank you very much – Nico hopped off the unicycle before he could fall. “You’ll see, in a few years I’m going to be the faster team mate with a Formula 1 world championship!”_

_Lewis hopped off his unicycle and sat down on the short, dried out grass in the shadow of the tree next to Nico; so close that their knees were touching. He smiled. “Of course you will. We’ll be on the podium together, the title will be decided in the last race of the season between us and you’ll finally get your title because I’ll already have a few!” Now his genuine smile spread into a cheeky grin and Nico couldn’t hold back from rolling his eyes. “You’re a menace”, he mumbled under his breath and turned around before he lied down, so that his head rested on Lewis’ bony hip. Fingers threaded uncertainly and gently through his soft blonde locks and Nico smiled. “But it’s alright, I guess. You’ll be an amazing f1 driver, Lew.”  
_ ###

 

Weird how well destiny had played out, Nico thought. He had never anticipated for his dreams to come true this way, for them to be this difficult to reach. With a small sigh he ducked out of the conference building and made his way through the paddock. This goddamn press conference brought up all those buried thoughts of Lewis and him. He didn’t usually think about those times; there was just too much going on in the present. But now that Lewis had mentioned it all... the pizza and the Kellogg’s Frosties, for example. What was he thinking? 

 

### _  
What was he thinking? “You’re going to throw up”, Nico predicted when Lewis dumped another handful of the sweet cereal on top of his pepperoni pizza. “I won’t. Trust me.” Lewis passed the slice he had just now prepared so lovingly to Nico. “Eat it.”_

_“Every time you say ‘trust me’ we do something that gets us into trouble”, Nico objected and eyed the Frosties-topped pizza wearily when Lewis sighed as if the weight of the world lasted on his shoulders. “My dear pretty Nico. Eat the goddamn pizza and shut up.” Lewis winked, leaned forward and took a huge bite out of Nico’s slice. “Ewww!” Nico tried unsuccessfully to stop the Frosties from falling into his lap which only resulted in him getting pizza sauce everywhere. “Look at this mess!” He shoved the slice of pizza into Lewis’ face and grabbed a fresh un-frostie-d one, biting into it quickly before Lewis could realise what happened. Meanwhile, Lewis loudly complained. “You got pizza into my face!”_

_“I threw it into your face. Isn’t there a difference?” Nico took another bite of pizza and chewed contently.  
“I don’t care!” Lewis made a noise that probably was intended as a battle cry, even though it resembled a wolf howl more than anything. He grabbed the cereal package and emptied it over Nico’s head. “Seriously?!” With a scrunched up face Nico picked the Frosties out of his hair. “A food fight?”   
It took them all of two seconds to realise that there was still pizza and some ice cream left to use as projectiles and weapons in general.   
_###

 

Nico startled out of his memory when he bumped into Toto. “Oh, you’re already back from the press conference? Where’s your better half?”, Toto inquired immediately. “Dunno’”, Nico mumbled, still absorbed in his thoughts. Lewis was an idiot. And Nico couldn’t remember anymore if Lewis had puked that night after eating frosties-topped pizza. What a shame. 

“How was it?”, Toto went on with his questioning, oblivious to Nicos mood. Sometimes Nico thought Toto was trying to annoy him on purpose; but since he was still the best team principal ever it was mostly alright. 

Nico sighed. “Quite emotional. Lewis talked about- Nevermind. We didn’t fight, if that’s what you mean.” Toto sighed, too. “Fine, then? See you at the team meeting later, Nico.” 

“Hmm”, Nico made noncommittally and headed into the Mercedes box, still thinking about Lewis’ words. That motor bike tour... They’d been seventeen. Nico wasn’t too sure if it had even been legal for them to drive those bikes on their own through Italy but it had been the most fun ever.   
Lewis’ language skills had been inexistent (they still were) and it had been Nico’s responsibility to find food and an accommodation every time they stopped their road trip somewhere. 

 

### _  
“This is too small”, Lewis complained and dragged his bag through the hostel room. “Maybe you packed too much stuff”, Nico replied and threw his duffel bag under the bed and collapsed on it._

_“Maybe I need this much stuff?” Lewis pouted and stripped, not bothering to put a towel around his waist. Nico smirked and looked pointedly at Lewis’ butt when he marched into the en suite bathroom. “You coming or what?”, Lewis called as soon as the water started running._

_Nico nearly toppled over in his hurry to get his clothes off and follow Lewis into the small shower, trying not to touch the scruffy shower curtain while plastering himself to Lewis’ backside, arms curled tightly around his waist. “Love you”, Nico mumbled into his neck and trailed kisses over his soft, wet skin. Lewis turned around, leaning slightly upwards to kiss Nico, pressing him against the cold tiles. Nico gasped when Lewis buried his hand in his wet hair and pulled their bodies flush against each other. His hand intuitionally grabbed Lewis’ hips and he kissed him back passionately. It only took them a few minutes of making out under the slightly irregular spray of water until they got impatient...  
_ ###

 

Sporting a dopey grin Nico nearly walked into a stack of tyres solely because he was so absorbed in his thoughts. With a little stumble he side tracked the tyres and took a quick look around the box just in case anyone saw that fail. For once nobody had; but Nico spotted the object of his memories - or rather, fantasies. That last one didn’t really pass as a sole memory anymore, did it? Lewis was just on his way into his driver’s room and he seemed to be in a rush. Nico sighed; they had a discussion ahead of them because that press conference? That was not the norm. And Lewis knew that and since his best coping technique with difficult situations that involved Nico was running away, he had gone and done that. 

Spending another few seconds to recall that shower all those years ago, Nico pulled himself out of his nostalgic mood and followed Lewis. He opened the door to his driver’s room with only a short check if anyone was watching; just to catch Lewis pulling his Mercedes shirt over his head.   
“Could you knock like a normal person?” 

“Could you not run away like a normal person?” Nico crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.   
Frowning, Lewis turned around and faced Nico. “What do you want? Wasn’t it enough what you made me say?” 

“Excuse me?” Now it was Nico’s turn to frown. “I did not make you say anything. It was you babbling happily over this whole press conference, Lewis.”   
Lewis just shook his head. “Didn’t you hear what I said in there?” 

“Of course I did.” Nico couldn’t suppress a smile. “You got pretty emotional there, sweetcheeks.”   
With a deep sigh, Lewis stopped frowning and sat down on his couch instead. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I just...” he trailed off and buried his face in his hands. “That was not very wise, was it?” 

Nico shrugged and walked across the room to sit down next to Lewis. “Don’t worry. You were pretty much your usual self.” “Why does is sound kinda mean when you say that?” Lewis leaned into Nico and immediately buried his face into the crease of his neck when Nico closed his arms around him.  
Chuckling, Nico pressed a kiss on Lewis’ forehead. “You did good. Nobody’s upset as far as I can tell.” 

Sheepishly Lewis looked up under his lashes. “Not even you?”  
“Why would I be upset? You managed to trigger a few very interesting memories.”   
Lewis sighed and elbowed Nico into the ribs without moving even an inch away from him. “I basically outed us.” 

“Well...” Nico grinned. “For better results you should have kissed me right there. Y’know, instead of saying that you enjoy our one on one time.”   
Lewis snorted. “I didn’t say that!”   
“Yes you did.”   
“No I did _not_ , shut up Nico!” Lewis pushed a laughing Nico back into the cushions of the sofa and straddled his lap. “But I am interested in those triggered memories you just mentioned, babe.” 

Nico’s hands landed on Lewis’ hips. “That’s how short your attention span is?”   
“Rather my worrying span; my attention span never shifts away from you, babe.” Lewis winked and rocked his hips forward.   
“You’re a goddamn tease, Hamilton.” 

“Yes I am and you love it. Now tell me what I made you think of.”   
Nico rolled his eyes and pulled Lewis closer. “You did it on purpose didn’t you? Just to make me think of how cute you were back then?”   
Running his fingers through Nico’s hair, Lewis smiled softly. “Well, that was just an extra. To be honest I got carried away thinking about you. When you were right there. Did I already mention today that I love you?” 

“Love you too”, Nico murmured and captured Lewis’ lips in a sweet kiss. “I thought of that time when you nearly threw up after eating pizza with frosties.”  
Lewis straightened his back. “You know, you’re really an expert in ruining the mood.” 

Nico simply grinned and let his fingers trail over Lewis’ naked back until he shivered. “So I suppose you don’t want to hear how I thought about shower sex with you in raunchy Italian motels?”   
Lewis made a noise deep in his throat that sounded a lot like purring. “I’d rather you showed me.” 

~

Later, when they lay in their kingsize bed in a hotel room in Abu Dhabi, sweaty and sticky and very happy, he watched Lewis sleep in his arms. Lewis was using Nico’s chest as a pillow; snoring away contently. He looked younger like this, all relaxed and soft and real, it was downright endearing how his lips were slightly open and the sudden urge to kiss Lewis got unbearably. 

Careful to not startle the sleeping man in his arms awake, Nico kissed Lewis’ nose. He wasn’t concerned about the press conference because Lewis had always been the one to act first and think afterwards; which could include a varying amount of panicking depending on the circumstances. Nico had been quite relived that Lewis had dealt with most of the talking since he didn’t trust himself too much in public around Lewis. Nico wasn’t sure if this was pathetic or some soulmate-y stuff but he preferred to think like a true romantic of the latter. Whatever happened on Sunday, they were content and happy with each other and they had always been.

And Nico certainly wasn’t upset about taking this trip down memory lane. His fingers curled on top of the lion right above Lewis’ heart, feeling its steady beat pressing up against his palm. He closed his eyes and thought about the first time he had touched Lewis like this, when Lewis had been a lot skinnier and his skin had been ink-free, but he’d already been beautiful. 

“Whaddya doing?”, Lewis mumbled with closed eyes. “Go to sleep.”   
“Sorry”, Nico apologized quietly and rubbed his thumb across Lewis’ jaw. “Been thinking about you.” 

“Aren’t you always?” Lewis opened one eye and closed it again when he saw Nico scrunch up his nose. “I know I shouldn’t have made that press conference all about our history.” 

“Quit worrying, Lewis. I really don’t know why you’re always so uncomfortable about being a softie in public. Because – don’t give me that look – we both know you’re a big softie.”   
Lewis pouted. “Am not.” 

“You are.” Nico smiled. It was pretty unusual that Lewis admitted to being insecure twice a day and Nico would cherish it as the sign of confidence it was. “You wouldn’t worry if you weren’t.” 

Lewis exhaled heavily, his warm breath eliciting goose bumps on Nico’s skin. “Well, it can’t always be your job to worry about everything.”   
“I’m not worrying at all. One of us is going to be world champion on Sunday, the other one is going to be the boyfriend of the formula one world champion. Easy.” If Nico’s hold on Lewis tightened at this point, Lewis didn’t mention it. 

“I love you. You’ll make it.” Lewis said it so confidently and easily that Nico’s heart stuttered, as it always did when Lewis said these words to him.   
“I love you too”, Nico whispered back and closed his eyes, when, with a quick kiss to Nico’s pecs, Lewis made himself comfortable next to - or rather half on top of him. “Let’s see what this weekend will bring”, Lewis added. “And now sleep or I’ll kick your ass on the track tomorrow.”   
Nico made a humming noise, already half asleep. That was his Lewis, to the core.


End file.
